The Search
The Search was the Eleventh Episide of the First Season. It was written by Ben Bova. Summary The Marshalls gather Crystals and Rick Marshall is injured. Will Marshall seeks Enik's assistance, and both he and Enik have to give up the chance to return to their own time and place in order to save Rick. Plot The Marshall family watch the entrance to The Lost city from the jungle, where Big Alice is stomping around, apparently agitated for reasons that are never made clear. The Marshalls realize they will not be able to enter the city to look for crystals, as long as Alice is in the area and in her agitated state. However, Will notices a gleam from a rock formation, and, when the Marshalls go to investigate, they soon find rock faces with more crystals ripe for the taking. Rick demonstrates the Red/green crystal combination to create a brilliant flash of light again. Will suggests finding the crystals that create a defensive force field, but Rick cautions his children against picking up crystals at random, because of the potentially dangerous reactions they may cause. Noticing sound from the entrance to the lost city, they note that Big Alice has gone, and Rick hypothesizes that Enik must be trying again to open the time doorway to get back to his own world. Will wants to go help, but Rick forbids it, because it might be dangerous. Will insists that Enik can get them back home, and they will be safe because they have crystals to create the defensive force field. However, he is unable to remember which crystal combination does this. They continue experimenting with crystal combinations. The Red/yellow crystal combination|red and yellow combination creates a violent explosion. Their father tells them "See what I mean? Fooling around with those things could be dangerous!" They next test blue and green crystals, and nothing appears to happen. The red and blue crystals also seem to do nothing, so Rick tries adding a yellow crystal to the red and blue combination. In doing so, Rick immediately shocks himself severely, knocking himself briefly unconscious. He awakens, but seems dazed, sweating and paralyzed. Hearing Big Alice nearby, the children want to get their father to safety, but are unable to carry him. He tells Will and Holly that he must rest. Rick insists that they leave him alone, but the children adamantly refuse. Eventually Holly stays with Rick, insisting that she will be able to bring him back to the cave at High Bluff despite Will's doubts. Will then manages to evade Big Alice and enter the Lost City to seek Enik's help. Meanwhile, defying both Rick and Will's expectations, Holly has managed to help her father get back to High Bluff, but he is unable to climb the giant steps up to the cave. Hearing Grumpy bellowing from the jungle, and fearing he will soon approach, Holly gets Rick into the wooden basket they use for lifting supplies, and tries to hoist him up with a pulley, but she is not heavy enough to hoist Rick up with the pulley by herself. Rick, dazed and speaking a few halting words, suggests that she use another basket as a counter-balance. In the passages of the Lost City, Will approaches Enik's cave, managing to avoid the Sleestak. At High Bluff, Holly has managed to load the second basket with rocks to counterbalance her father's weight. Just as she sees Grumpy approaching from the jungle, Holly jumps into the basket and her weight, added to the weight of rocks she placed in the basket proves enough to lift her father to the cave entrance. Fortunately Grumpy is distracted by a smaller dinosaur, and runs off to give chase. In the cave at High Bluff, Rick regains full consciousness and asks Holly "how did you get me up?" He is impressed that Holly managed to accomplish this feat. Rick is distressed to hear that Will has gone to seek Enik, because of the Sleestak threat, and tries to get up to go help him. Holly urges him to rest, telling him that he is too weak, and he reluctantly agrees, telling Holly that she is just as headstrong as her mother. Holly says that she hardly remembers her mother, but Rick tells her that she was "just like you -- bright, strong, never took a back seat to anyone, including myself. She was beautiful, just like you're going to be." Rick slips into unconsciousness again. Will arrives in Enik's cave just as he is about to start the final countdown to open the time doorway to his own world. He has only a brief time to enter the doorway. Will tells him that they need his help with their father, who is dying. Enik tells Will "that is unfortunate," but that he cannot help or he will miss his chance to return home. Will counters that this is unfair, because when Enik needed their help, the Marshalls gave it to them. Enik flings Will away with a wave of telepathic force. Enik reminds Will that they only helped him when he forced them too, and so he is under no obligation to help them, but has a choice -- and he chooses to return home. He tells Will "you must do without my help." At High Bluff, Grumpy has returned and is sticking his nose into the cave. Rick warns Holly that it is too dangerous to use the crystals, but Holly digs into the backpack to retrieve them and drives Grumpy off with the explosive red/yellow crystal combination. Rick slips back into unconsciousness as Holly begs him not to die. In Enik's cave, Will continues to beg for Enik's help, but Enik tells him the sequence must be controlled precisely. The doorway opens, and we see the sequence moving "through time and space." It flashes quickly through various images from the Land of the Lost and elsewhere, and pauses at a canyon scene. Will recognizes it as his time and place. Enik tells him that it has stopped at this time and place only briefly, and urges Will to go through the doorway, saying he "can only hold the sequence for a few moments." Will is anguished -- unable to make the decision to leave his father and sister behind. Despite Enik's urging, he refuses. "You are trying to shame me!" declares Enik. "Your self-control cannot be greater than mine -- I will not allow it!" "You don't understand," Will tells him. "We human beings stick together -- especially when we're in trouble. It's just the way we are." Enik wonders if this is human law, but Will tells him it is just their nature. Enik closes the dimensional doorway, giving up the opportunity to return to his own world, at least for today, saying "I cannot allow your sacrifice to be greater than mine -- it is our law. Show me the way to your father's cave." In High Bluff, Enik treats Rick with two blue stones, saying "the two stones created too much energy for your human body to absorb. The effect caused shock to your nervous system. It could have been fatal." Recovering rapidly, Rick says "I don't know how to thank you -- you gave up a chance to get home." "Do not thank me," says Enik. "Your son forced me to come here! It was his sacrifice that saved your life -- not mine." Rick does not understand, asking "Will? What's he talking about?" "It's a long story, Dad," replies Will. Enik leaves the cave to return to the Lost City. Rick thanks both his children, reminding them that he couldn't have gotten back without both of them, and that they are growing up and able to take care of themselves. "I'm proud of you -- both of you," he tells them. Gazing pensively out the cave door, Will murmurs "have a safe trip, Enik." Message * "The best weapon to use against one is their own ego." Cast * Spencer Milligan as Rick Marshall * Wesley Eure as Will Marshall * Kathy Coleman as Holly Marshall * Walker Edmiston as Enik Dinosaurs * Alice * Grumpy * Spot * Emily (seen in doorway) Trivia * Coming up Category:Original TV Series Episode Category:Original TV Series Season 1 Category:Episodes